Hoppy
Hoppy, known as T-Hoppy in ClayFighter 63⅓, is a clayfighter first seen in C2: Judgement Clay. C2 Judgement Clay Hoppy appears to be an odd fusion of the terminator and a rabbit, his mohawk and red eye color signals that he is evil, and not very nice at that. Hoppy is a battle bunny with an Austrian accent who used to be a normal rabbit but got ripped in C2: Judgement Clay after talking to his muscles. Having become "all diesel", apart from ravaging his neighbor's garden he planned to mop the world with the other clayfighters to become the grandmaster of Mudville. His rival is Sarge. His stage is Camp Claytastrophe. Clayfighter 63 1/3 He made a return appearance in ClayFighter 63 ⅓ where the evil Dr. Generic Kiln found Hoppy mortally wounded from the last game and replaced Hoppy's lost body parts with cybernetic implants and apparently altered his voice somehow, as he now spoke like a stereotypical drill sergeant; however, Hoppy turned on Dr. Kiln afterwards, hoping to destroy Kiln while regaining his own peace of mind. In addition to the great physical strength from talking to his muscles and the cybernetic enhancements given to him, he is also an accomplished stage magician. His voice in 63 1/3 is done by Charlie Adler. Endings C2: Judgement Clay After Hoppy became grand master of mudville, he immediately declared motorcycles the official vehicle of the land. This meant that anybody could tear up the road aboard a thundering chopper... even children... as long as they used training wheels. Clayfighter 63 1/3 After taking Dr Kiln down, T-hoppy felt a little better but he's still filled with emptiness and confusion of what had happened to him. Where else can one find happiness but in great "hollywood". It is there that he is discovered. He landed a three picture deal, portraying the role of the great "rabinator" who will be loved by all. Sculptor's Cut T-hoppy's conversation with Lady Liberty before their battle. T-Hoppy: "I'll get you guys for what you did to my family!" Lady Liberty: "Don't listen to them Hoppy, beat Kiln's spell on you!" T-Hoppy: "Prepare to be annihilated." Lady Liberty: "I don't wish to fight you Hoppy, but you leave me no choice!" ending: Dr. Kiln is successful in his diabolical scheme to turn T-Hoppy into one of his mindless zombies, to take out our heroes! T-Hoppy will continue to fight on the side of evil as Dr. Kiln continues to brainwash the world's citizens into his evil army. Is there any force that can stop this madman?! Not today...or so it seems. Quotes *"I will destroy you!" *"Bring it on!" *"You suck." *"Your mother is a claymate!" *"You need a ride in the hurt mobile!" Quotes when he beats you C2: Judgement Clay *"Hasta la pasta, baby." *"Don't you like carrots?" Sculptor's Cut *"You little wimp! You'll never beat me!" *"You'll have to be quicker then that to stop me." *"Strength will win out everytime!" *"Mission Accomplished." moves C2 Judgement Clay Spinning carrot Flying kick Rabbit punch Clayfighter 63 1/3 Special moves Jack Rabbit FDF+P Dash Punch CB,F+P Shock Arm HCF+2(throws when done close) Bunny Bash or 4 Power Slam or 6(cl) Hydraulic KickBDB+K Stomp CD,F+K Super combos Uppercut Super Down forward, down forward, punch Tracers Down back, down back, punch Rabbit Punch Down forward, down forward, kick claytalities Stomp close F,F,F,F Magic Trick B,B,F,F,R Carrot close F,D,B,L Videos C2 Judgement Clay thumb|left|298px|playthrough by JuneLinMilliam.thumb|right|298px|playthrough by JuneLinMilliam. Clayfighter 63 1/3 thumb|300px|left|playthrough by vidfreak727. Category:Characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Good characters